Let him know
by adoringhatred
Summary: Peeta got his dream job, when he left Katniss didn't get the chance to tell him how she really felt... Now he's back
1. Chapter 1

**Bizarre One shot, Please Read and Review, tell me what you think.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oneshot

KATNISS POV

Peeta lugged his bags out of the boot of the car, he was off, to LA, for four months! I couldn't say I wouldn't miss him, but something had felt weird the last few days. Peet had been my best friend since, practically the start of pre-school. I didn't want him to go, but there was another reason, I had to tell him today.

"Oof!" He said as the bags hit the floor, "Gonna give me a hand anytime Kitty Kat?" I snapped out of a thought trance and hurried over to help with a large red duffle bag, after a few moments of tugging and pulling on the handle it was apparent I wasn't getting anywhere with the bag, any time soon. I turned to glare at Peeta who was grinning childishly back at me. "Do it yourself." I replied pouting.

He walked to the car and effortlessly lifted the bag onto the floor, pulling out the handle and offering it to me. This was it, he didn't need anything else here, Peet had just got his dream job, acting, he got the role after about three auditions. I didn't know much about it but he told me we would Skype and stuff while he was away. I looked at him, his arms were packed with muscle, and I knew his chest was as well from swimming.

PEETA POV

I chuckled as I put the last bag on the floor, I could feel Katniss' eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, I knew she was fuming but it was too funny to pass up. I was gonna miss her, my little Kitty Kat, my best friend and crush for as long as I could remember, I knew she didn't feel the same way so I'd kinda got over it. "Shall we go to the cafe before I check in then?" I asked. "Yeah, sure!" She replied, bizarrely enthusiastically for Katniss.

I sat back at the table, now bag-less thanks to checking them in. Slid Katniss her mocha frappe and sat with my own caramel frappe, so masculine! I know. Something was wrong, Katniss was oddly fidgety, she wasn't meeting my eye. She didn't seem sad, or scared, just... worried?

As we stood, surrounded by couples saying their final goodbyes, practically eating eachothers faces, I pulled a face at her. She still looked worried, the final call for my flight rang out, she opened her mouth to speak but I knew I was going to be late if I didn't go. "See ya in four months Kitty!" I whispered, kissing her cheek. Why did I do that? Anyway, I had to hurry, I was going to miss my flight.

KATNISS POV

Damn it! I hadn't told him, I was going to grab him and kiss him and tell him that I loved him, I'd been just about to say it. He knew, of course he had and so he'd run off. I could try in four months, the pent up emotion would kill me, but I would tell him.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

KATNISS POV

I had done it, four months without Peeta, I'd been avoiding tabloids and news like he'd suggested, telling me they make everything up. I supposed he was right, that morning I put on my dark jeans and a top, his favourite colour, sunset orange. I hopped into the bug (my car) and drove as fast as I could to the airport.

It had been fifteen minutes, no one had come through the door, the flight was delayed. Then the doors swung open and people began walking out, there he was, blond hair, bright baby blue eyes, I'd always loved his eyes. I needed to tell him, NOW.

I ran towards, him full speed and threw myself around him in a tight hug, he stumbled slightly but stood his ground, had he gotten taller. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards me in a kiss, I let out all of my pent up emotions with that kiss, when we broke apart he looked, shocked, confused, afraid. I hopped away and grabbed his hands. His left hand. Peeta was... engaged?


	2. Extra tibit

**Decided to add on a bit, hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PEETA POV

I got off the plane, relieved to be back. I felt the weight of the ring on my left hand. I needed to talk to Kat, she'd understand. I walked through baggage claims and took a deep breath, I walked behind a group of people through the door to the waiting area, there she stood. She looked up to see me and started running at me, she leapt up and hugged me tightly, What was going on? Then she kissed me.

Kitty Kat, my best friend since forever kissed me, with such passion and.. love? I was taken aback, she stood back and grabbed my hands as though to say something and she froze. Crap. My ring, It wasn't what it seemed! I had to tell her, I looked at her face, she looked empty, tears were wobbling on the edge of her eyes, she sniffed and wiped her eyes. She pulled her hands away and turned to run. I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Kat, wait!" She looked me dead in the eye, I'd broken her. She pulled away and ran, tears streaming down her face out of the airport.

KATNISS POV

I'd been such a fool! So stupid! How could I not realise, someone as attractive as him? He was engaged, he didn't feel the same about me. How could I be so stupid?! I'd run up and kissed him, feeling amazing, and he didn't kiss me back and I didn't think anything was wrong with that. His ring, he had a fiancé, that's why he didn't want me looking at any tabloids.

I ran, and kept running, he'd stopped me, he'd looked me dead in the eye and realised there was nothing he could do. I ran until I got to my car, I locked myself inside and sat, my head against the steering wheel crying, I hadn't cried since my dad had gone. I hated him, I didn't, I loved him. I hated that he made me feel so weak. I heard him knocking at the window hesitantly, I ignored him and curled in a ball in the back seat.

PEETA POV

I hammered against the window of the car for an age, before slumping against the tyres. I needed to explain. I knew she thought the worst of me but it really wasn't like that. I loved her, We'd been friends from ages ago! She'd help me when I was feeling down, she'd told me to follow my dreams, so I had. I didn't think it would hurt Katniss so badly, I didn't think she'd liked me that much! But I loved her, I loved Madge.


End file.
